The present invention relates to a tool to remove a ferrule from a receptacle for receiving and securing an optical fiber ferrule that is in optical communication with an optical component.
Typically in the telecommunications industry, when devices using optical fibers are to be connected to one another or there needs to be flexibility in the routing of optical fibers, fiber optic connectors are used to perform the connections. The fiber optic connectors can be relatively large, bulky, and somewhat complex in the number of components and construction. With the recent proliferation of optical components, more and more fiber optic connections are being installed. Some of these connections are used in areas that have very little space, are difficult to access, or do not need the security and ruggedness that fiber optic connectors provide. For example, certain connections are in areas that once a connector is installed, it will not be removed or accessed. Such connections do not require a full-sized connector due to space, access, or monetary constraints.
There are several prior art receptacles including, for example, a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,626, which discloses a connector and connector sleeve assembly comprising a connector with reduced parts that is received in one side of the connector sleeve. However, that sleeve and connector are used only in conjunction with reduced partsxe2x80x94a stripped-down connector and not an optical fiber ferrule. Additionally, the telecommunications industry is requiring higher densities of optical fibers in the ferrules, thereby necessitating the use of multi-fiber ferrules. However, the receptacle and ferrule in the reference is directed to a cylindrical ferrule and therefore has a limited number of optical fibers. Moreover, since it is a reduced-part connector, the operator can remove the connector by using fingers.
Similarly, Japanese Publication Number 08-248263 is directed to an optical receptacle for a cylindrical connector. The receptacle has flanges that engage a rear side of a set of prisms or surfaces attached to the ferrule. Therefore, this reference is also directed to a reduced-part connector, or something more than just a ferrule. The reduced-part connector is removed by rotating it 45xc2x0 to move the flanges out of the way of the prisms or surfaces. Again, the ferrule in the connector is cylindrical and cannot accommodate the increasing number of optical fibers needed in the telecommunication industry today.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a tool for removing a ferrule from receptacle that substantially obviates one or more of the problems and disadvantages in the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the apparatus and process particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to a tool for removing a ferrule from a receptacle that includes a handle portion having a distal end and a proximal end, a ferrule engagement portion disposed at the distal end of the handle portion, and a latch disengagement portion disposed at the distal end of the handle portion.
In another aspect, the invention provides for a tool for removing a ferrule from a receptacle that includes a handle portion having a distal end and a proximal end, a ferrule engagement portion disposed at the distal end of the handle portion, a latch disengagement portion disposed at the distal end of the handle portion, and an optical fiber opening extending at least partially between the proximal and distal ends of the handle portion.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification. The drawings illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.